Lavede
by two ghost writers
Summary: Rachel Berry, the noble Lord of McKinley, has been pressured by her councilors to find a wife and have an heir. ASAP. Rachel is not in a hurry to do such things, so what does her council do? Set a game. Rated M. GKM. G!PRachel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this prompt.**

GKM: Rachel is the noble lord of the land. She's scandlously unwed and without an heir and her advising counsil is demanding she get both. So a challenge goes out and ladies from far and wide come to present themselves to Lord Rachel's bedchamber to attempt to get with child and become the lord's wife. After everything is said and done, three victors emerge - Quinn, Santana, and Brittany - all three growing smigly ripe with their lord's child. But only one can be wife. So it's determined that the first to give birth will be Rachel's wife and the other two shall be her honored mistresses with their children being next in line to Rachel's title after the first born.

Personally, I'd be for a Faberry married with Brittana as mistresses and everyone getting loving mack on after babies. Please show the impregnation scene too! Totally imagining Q being missionary but San being doggy style and maybe Britt's on her side or twisted up some how. Would also adore some worship of Rach's cock and balls after they're knocked up. Like maybe San totally slopply loving up on her sack while Q sucks her head and Britt either watches or plays with her shaft.

 **Warnings: G!P . Impregnation.  
** **Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

* * *

Rachel POV

Ughh…these old men have been talking for hours. Even I don't like this much talking…especially when it's about them wanting me to do stuff that they want. Great, it's Lord Schuester.

"Rachel are you even listening?" he is the only one allowed to call me that, being the trusted adviser of the Lord and my father's very good friend.

"Yes, I am." I say nonchalantly and go back to writing…nothing.

"Lord Rachel," this time it is a dark skinned man, descent from eastern south lands, Figgins. "You are a good leader but you need a wife and an heir. And we need you to attain both. Soon."

"Soon it will, when the time comes," I tell him off.

"Lord Rachel, please, at least hear out our plans." It was Blaine my only friend around these old men, other than Schuester, within this council. I sigh, I know they made him speak about this plan because it is only to him that I truly listen to.

"Very well, what is it?" I notice all the other council's faces lighting up.

"Well, since you do not wish to go out and mingle with women yourselves, we devised a game, a challenge to all women of this and far off lands to come and mingle with you themselves." I raised my eyebrow at this. It does sound interesting. "They shall present themselves to you and if they are able to conceive a child then they shall become your wife."

"And you suppose these women will just come and let me take them?" I ask incredulously.

"My Lord, women of high and low wish and dream to be your wife if not, lover." Blaine beamed at me, undoubtedly remembering that woman from the southern lands that threw herself at me.

"If this gets you to stop from disturbing my music and singing," I look each of them dead in the eye, "then I concede this challenge. Let every land of the east and west, of the north and south, low and high know of this challenge and let them come into my chambers and see if they can carry a child of mine." With that I leave the room and back into my private room.

 **Next Day**

I was soundly asleep, dreaming of a vivid yet realistic-feeling of someone taking in my cock.

"Mmmm..."

I snap my eyes open at that sound and then I realize this is real. Someone is sucking my cock. I cast my bleary eyes down and see blonde hair, tied up into a seemingly tight ponytail, bobbing up and down my shaft. I groan and the lady before me finally looks up.

"Good morning my Lord," she smiled and she has these beautiful captivating blue eyes like that of the far-off oceans and sky.

"Indeed, but m-may I ask what you are doing here?" I stutter a bit, she is still running her hand up and down my shaft slowly so it is quite hard to think and speak straightly.

"But the announcement said that we could start off the competition early, even at the break of dawn but I had to go to the pond and feed the ducklings first so I apologize if I am late."

Competition? Of course, that imprudent game they created for me to have both an heir and a lady. "Well, as glad as I am to see thee, may I know your name first?"

"Brittany." She had this adorable smile on her face that just elicited innocence. "Brittany Susan Pierce. I come from the Land of Brightton."

"Well, Lady Brittany, I must s-say you gave me a rather nice surprise, but i-if you do not mind letting go of my dear little friend first." I groan when she played with the head of my penis.

She giggled and it was rather adorable, "It's not very little." She said then removed her hand and sat on her legs.

"I myself am very proud of it but perhaps you'd rather a kiss from me first before her." I moved her up until she was straddling me, my penis comfortably snuggled in her pussy lips. I kissed her softly and the sweetness became heated and our tongues played. "Wow," I breathed out after we parted.

She giggled softly again and started moving her hips, back and forth coating my large cock in her wetness.

"I must say-ugh- if you are ever to be my wife-unnnn-I would not mind waking up this way every day," I proceed to kiss her again, my tongue entering her mouth's cavern and exploring it's depths. We both moan when my dick got caught in her opening.

"Mmmm… My Lord, please," she looked at me with her eyes, now turned a darker shade than before, "Let me carry your child." She pushed herself down, engulfing my dick in her wet cavern.

She's so-"Fuck, Brittany, you're so wet." I groaned. She simply moaned in reply. I noticed the bit of grimace in her face. I gently cupped her face, "Are you alright my Lady?"

She looked down at me, I wiped away the tear that escaped her eye. "I am fine. I haven't had anything inside…" she said. I looked down to her crotch but there is no blood. "My hymen tore in an accident when I was young."

I slowly sit up and cup her face with both my hands, I kissed her with a softness I did not know I even had. But Brittany just feels different. She's soft and warm. She's like the gentle breeze during the summer.

"You may move when you wish." Based on her surprised face she must have heard of most of my conquests. Fuck and leave, a motto I have gone with ever since I was a young maiden, I guess it should really not be much of a surprise why women would be so willing to jump me. I simply kissed her again, my tongue asking for entrance which she let me have. We kissed each other with softness that turned into a ferocity hotter than the sun.

Not long 'til she started moving her hips and eventually started bouncing on my cock.

"Ohh…My Lord, you feel amazin-nng…"

"You feel great as well, Brittany." I grunted at the sudden hard thrust she gave. I wasn't going to be a lazy lover so I started thrusting my hips upwards.

"AH!"

I grabbed her ass and started thrusting harder into her. Her insides are just amazing. Sliding in and out in a smooth movement as her vagina contracts around me. I can feel her getting tighter with every thrust now. I let go of one of her ass cheeks and quickly find her clit.

"MY LORD! I-I-I feel somethin' nng…" her fingers dig into the skin of my back, gritting her teeth.

"Just-ugh-let go, Britt. It's o-okay." I give her one more thrust and a quick pinch of her clit and she throws her head back in ecstasy, her back bowing into a perfect bow. If I wasn't so caught up in the violent contracting of her walls I would have realized how flexible she seems.

But I was caught up in the added wetness and tightness of her pussy. I kept thrusting into her, prolonging her first orgasm until she falls limp in my arms. I slowly lower her on the bed, my dick-still hard- slipping out of her.

"Brittany, I can no longer hold myself in," I say as I lay atop her, she was still catching her breathe.

"Do whatever you wish my Lord," she pants, "I am quite flexible."

"I noticed, " I smirk. With her legs straight, I move them up and up until she's doing a perfect split on my bed. "Such a delectable site," I bite and lick on her inner legs, her squirming just gets me even harder.

"Ohh…mmmm."

She lifts my head and pulls me close to her, our tongues instantly touch, with a dominating force, my tongue enters her caverns, exploring every depth. My hands moved up her curvaceous body and stopping below her breasts. I gently massage them at first, moving them to fully grasp her whole bust but keeping my fingers off her nipples.

"Please, I can't take it anymore," she pleads. "Take me as you please! Implant your seed in me!" She screamed. I hope that woke up one of those stupid council members.

But enough of them. I push in her wet, wet, pussy thrusting at a maddening pace. Her moans almost had me but I'm not going to let this end so quickly.

I thrust in her glistening, swollen pussy with deep, hard thrusts. I was chasing after my orgasm, but I couldn't let myself enjoy it without giving her one, too.

"OhhHh….Yes! Yes! Take me My LORD!"

My thrusts became harder and harder, I held unto her slick body, taking one of her nipples into my mouth; sucking and biting it. I could barely register our bodies moving to the end of the bed but I couldn't stop myself and I keep thrusting into her slick pussy, hitting every spot that makes her moan louder and louder each time.

"I f-feel it…I'm going to c-cum, againnnhnn…" Brittany moaned into my ear.

I was holding on to her body. We were almost at the end of the bed, actually half of her body has already fallen off the edge of the bed and she's holding herself up with her arms. God, the beauty of her body's flexibility is something to be of awe.

The way her body bends has made it so that I can almost see the outline of my cock in her.

"Fuck Brittany! Say my n-name. Scream it!" I relented to hard, deep thrusts.

"R-Rachel~"

"I said, SCREAM IT!" I thrust in hard and with a pinch of her clit-

"RACHEL!"

With that I finally release copious amount of cum into her, with how much I'm cumming I'll be surprised if she doesn't get pregnant. I try to sit up, keeping my dick inside her as it still pumps my seed into her. She's breathing hard, still. But she surprises me when she lifts her body back into an upright position and her arms entwine behind my neck.

"That was amazing," she breathes.

"You're amazing." I say and lean up to kiss her. Our lips meeting, gently this time. I take her with me as we fall back unto the bed, my cock still inside her and our feet and most of her legs dangling off the edge.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I was planning on this just being directly all about sex, even though I'm not good with writing it...but I ended up with some conversation here.**

 **So this one is not either of the three (Quinn, Santana, Britt). It's with a different character. Uhm...I kinda WANT TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS WOULD WANT SOME OTHER CHARACTERS OR JUST PROCEED WITH QUINN AND SANTANA?**

 **Another thing, some wanted or were fine with whatever pairing the story ends with(Well actually they were Brittberry and Quinntana). I have honestly read every kind of pairing Faberrittana could make. But Quinntana and Brittana.  
**

 **Now, it's not that I don't like them, but it seems I am incapable of reading Quinntana. Brittana 'cause they kinda already have their own story...so just..yeah, let it go I'm not trying to terrorize ship.**

 **I'll be fine with reading a Fapezberry fic and Quinn and Santana getting it on without Rachel but a full on Quinntana fic? Uhm...just..I can't..**

 **But perhaps the explanation that you all do not even probably care to know(cause you all probably just took in that i don't read quinntana or brittana and hate me now), that I have found out, is that I like Rachel being the center of attention of the fic. I know.. _'She's already the main in Glee, like, fudge you for liking that midget'_ xP Not necessarily the center but, she has to, like, be there. *shrug* yeah...**

 **Also, was the BrittBerry smut that good? (Pshh, that good...haha, I praise myself too much.) I'm glad of the warm welcome my fic received. Thank you all :)**

 **WARNINGS: GP. IMPREGNATION.  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Rachel POV

I'm in the Royal Dining room now, it is late in the morning as Lady Brittany and I ended up falling asleep again. She has apparently been staying at McKinley for almost a week and have heard about the 'proclamation.'

"I cannot believe you sent a guard to announce about the game the moment I was in my music room, practicing my vocals." I glare at my friend.

"Well, we have made the plan for quite some time already-

"Quite some time?"

"Look, I apologize Rachel but the councilors have been bugging me to do something about it-

"So you devised a game for me to be aroused at any minute?"

"Would you stop interrupting me already? It's not like you didn't enjoy what happened early this morning." Blaine glared at me now.

I smirked, "Good to know our wake-up call worked."

"Hilarious," Blaine rolled his eyes. "But admit it, you are enjoying yourself aren't you?" he raised his brow at me.

"Well, if a beauty such as Lady Brittany is what this game brings then I have no qualms," I continue with my breakfast-lunch as Blaine simply shakes his head. The councilors are probably busy with themselves and other businesses.

As Blaine asks for another refill of his wine, the maidservant makes a quick glance at me then blushes a deep red as she scurries away.

"Is it only the Royalties that I must impregnate?" I ask curiously my eyes following the maidservant disappear behind the old wooden door.

"Hm?" Blaine follows my line of sight. "Well, I don't think I made any specifics," he holds his wine glass in one hand and the other on his chin. Almost like a fine Lord posing for a portrait. He is quite handsome if he only did not go for men.

"You know Blaine, you also did not specify any gender," I husk my tone to him.

"One problem, I cannot get pregnant," he states. "And the upper body turns me off." He smirks.

"Excuse me?! I am affronted by your statement, Sir Blaine, to think I have given you my utmost trust and the kind heart to let you dine with me with this late breakfast and early lunch-

"Why are you stalling though? I do not understand. Mi'Lord gets what she wants."

"Hmm…the other servants should be gone by now, I guess." I remove my table napkin where it was tucked gently into my chest.

"How do you know she is still there?" he asks then his eyes widen. "Have you been stalking her?" he accuses.

"Of course not moron, she's the one that cleans up after my every meal and comes to my every beck and call during eating hours," I say and start to grab my utensils and put them on the golden plate.

"And the sudden interest, why?"

"She's one of a kind, haven't seen much of her kind around here." I tell him.

"Ture, though you know the rule is that they must come to you not the other way around. Are you sure about this?" He looks at me incredulously.

"You are the one that said it applies to anyone. And she's not only beautiful but smart."

"Again. Stalker. Rachel you better not do anything against-"

"I am not such a person Blaine, I shall simply "invite" her. Now, are you done with that?" I look at him and he hands over his wine glass, I finish the remaining drink and stalk towards the kitchen, plate and glass in hand or hands, rather.

 **In the kitchen**

"Pardon me," I softly smile at the lady before me. ' _Slow and charm , Rachel.'_

"M-my Lord!" She turns around in shock. "Please let me take those." She quickly takes the things away from me and put them in the sink. She tries to discreetly wipe her hands and looks back at me, "Can I help you, sire?"

"Sire indeed. I was simply checking things." I say, looking around the dingy kitchen.

"What is it that you truly want?" she asks, crossing her arms and glaring at me. I am in quite a shock, I thought she was a shy maidservant that wouldn't dare raise her voice but am I wrong. This is quite a turn on.

"You." And in a second I'm a mere foot from her. "I'm sure you have heard of the new little game. It's not just for royalties you know."

"No I do not know…" she keeps her arms crossed but does not look at me. "Why would you want a maidservant as your wife?"

"How are you so sure that you'll get pregnant?" I smirk and she blushes. I move closer to her and tuck a stray hair. "Beauty, knowledge and wit is sometimes found in the most unlikely places."

"What knowledge would a dishwasher and servant possibly have?" she challenged.

"Well, you know how to wash off dishes faster than any royalty and the way you looked at me when I entered carrying-

"More like trying to carry," she mumbled.

"See, you know how to properly carry such delicate things." She shakes her head but she has a smile on her face."But you are smart I have heard you converse with some of the councilors and royals that have visited. You know a lot of things for a servant."

"I get free access to the library during cleaning," she shrugs, her cheeks getting a taint of red.

"Well, you know how to use your free time properly."

"Thank you."

We are consumed by silence for a full minute, just smiling at each other. "Everyone has a fair chance in this." I tell her quietly, her breathe hitch, we haven't noticed how close we have come.

"Tell me your name."

"Tina."

"Tell me to stop…Tina."

I cup her pink, blushing cheek and slowly lean into her, an inch away from her I stop. Giving her one last time to push me or back away herself. Am I surprised when she grabs my front clothes and crashes our lips.

"Mmmm.."

With my free hand, I slowly run it up and down her full body. Oh how I wish to caress the white skin beneath these lousy maidservant dresses. I should remind myself to change these, perhaps to some things more revealing.

"We do not have much time…" I breathe against her lips and she's crashing them together again, her hands are in my hair desperately pulling at me. I hike up her skirt, for a maid she has quite the lingerie.

I play along the edges of her knickers, I can almost feel the heat of her center.

"I can finally see what all the talk about you is," she smirks and I give her a devious one back.

"Well, fair not, you will not be disappointed." I let her work the large golden buckle and pull my pants down. She stares at the outline made by my rather tight boxer briefs. "Take it out," I pant, when did my breathing become shallow?

She grasps my cock form my boxers and pulls it out. I can see her eyes are clouded with lust and she smirks at me again.

"Oh my…that's…perfect," she's suckling my dick like a lollipop. Alternating between small licks and strong hard sucks. "OH…you have to stop…" I pant, pulling her away by the hair.

"What's wrong?" she asks

"Nothing…just, get on the counter." She raises one brow but does as I say. Clearing off the contents and sitting on it promptly. "We do not have much time, remember?" She quickly took off the white apron and bunched up her skirt around her waist then pulled me into her legs, locking them behind my ass by her ankles. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"You said it yourself, we don't have much time." She grabbed me by the neck and started kissing me again. I pull down her panties until she can kick them off herself and her ass sits almost at the edge of the counter. I run my dick through her slit.

"So fucking wet." I was about ready to push in when, "Wait, you're not a virgin are you?" I stopped my head already engulfed in her heat.

"No." she answered simply and grabbed me by the ass, pushing me in further. "Don't think you'll be _that_ lucky." She smirked then moaned when I finally bottomed out. "Fuck me." She nipped on m

I started thrusting in a fast pace. She wasn't as tight as Lady Brittany but enough that I can feel her contracting muscles. I moaned seeing my cock go in and out of Tina, glistening with her wetness.

"Fuuuck, so big," she grabbed my face and started kissing me. Biting and nipping on my bottom lip. She moved down to my neck and started biting and licking every expanse of skin she could find. "Show me what you can do, Lord Rachel."

I alternated my thrusts from quick to slow and deep. Hitting her g-spot every time I thrust in. I love how her pussy gets tighter and tighter.

"Mmm-My Lord, nnng," she whimpered. She locked her arms around my neck and she tried to thrust her hips. "Ahhh!" she squealed as I lifted her off the counter. I think I just went deeper in her. With all the strength I had, I thrust deeper into her, trying to find more spots that'll make her throw her head back.

"Ride me. As hard and as fast as you can," I panted, then proceeded to kiss her again. I had my hands on her buttocks, squeezing them hard, helping her in her bouncing. "Fuck, Tina..." I wish we had the time to take off our clothes 'cause I'd love to watch her breasts bouncing along with her. "You're so hot."

Her nails are so long that it feels like I'm not wearing clothing as she drags them on my back from the pleasure she feels. I kiss her lips again, biting then pulling on her bottom lip. I look into her eyes and I can sense she is close.

"Cum for me and squeeze me tight. Take my seed into your non-virgin pussy. Show me your worth!"

"LORD RACHEL!"

Her scream echoes around us and I groan at the tight grip she has on my dick. I thrust in and out, hard, to help her through her orgasm. Before she can fully come back to earth I pull out and have her bending over the counter.

"Hold on tight," I whisper in her ear. I thrust in like a wild animal, I was chasing after my own orgasm. Her hands were scratching on the wooden counter leaving marks. "I-I'm close, Tina." I panted, I held on to her hips, pushing myself in deeper. Our hips barely not leaving each other as I thrust into her deeply.

"Yes, yes, yes! Come my Lord. Impregnate me, I'll show you an-nnng all those bitches, mmMmmm- FUCK!" I thrusted hard and came inside her pussy, spurt after spurt of sperm being milked by her orgasming pussy.

I continue to thrust slowly until I've emptied myself inside her.

"Mmm…amazing, I feel so full of your seed my Lord." I move to pull out of her, "Slowly," she said her hand quickly going to my thigh and I did as she asked. I groan at the sight of her swollen red pussy with my cum slowly trickling out.

I remove my eyes from it when I heard rustling. She pulled a metal thing the length of a finger but thicker. Definitely thicker.

"It's a little thing a friend of mine created. She's sort of a minx and self-acclaimed sex goddess." She reaches behind her with the 'thing' and inserts into her pussy, moaning at the motion. "I don't think it'll hold in everything." She has turned to face me and her finger traced the line of cum. "You came so much, my Lord," she smirked, licking my cum off it with that lecherous tongue.

I move forward to kiss her and take in the small taste of myself. We were lost in the mixing of our saliva and tongues until Blaine called out for me.

We were both breathing heavily and I caress her cheek one last time before getting my pants up and buckling the belt my father gifted me.

"How do I look?"

"Like you've had sex," she says and I laugh along with her. "Good luck with your conquest, Lord Rachel." She turns and walks towards a door that is lowered by a three-step stair. It is probably where the servants sleep.

I grab her hand and give her one last kiss then quickly leave the kitchen. I see Lord Blaine sitting at the same seat and almost a whole bottle of wine empty.

"I think I'm starting to regret this game," he slurred. I just smirked.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, this one is not that good..So, proceed to Quinn and Santana or maybe add some other characters?**

 **Remember, this is Rachel getting the ladies PREGNANT. I guess I'll just warn ya then...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long and sorry if there isn't much "action" here.**

 **I was totally planning it to be a total smut but ended up putting a bit of plot into this. I guess I wanted to show that this is a game and I just wanted to show that hence this.**

 **WARNING: G!P**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

* * *

Today has been quite the adventure. I'm still a bit in shock with everything that has happened. I've had more "visits" after my earlier excursion with Tina in the kitchen.

 _Flashback_

 _After making sure that Blaine got to his room safely, I walked back to my room to get changed when I was suddenly pulled into a dark room._

" _What the-" Let's say I didn't get to finish that sentence because my lips were being smothered and my dick being manhandled._

" _Hello, Lord Rachel."_

" _Kitty?" I asked with shock in my voice._

" _Hmm…nice to see you too." I could practically hear the smirk in her tone._

" _What are you doing here?" I asked turning away from her to find the hanging switch._

" _I heard about the competition," she kissed me again, "And I'm sure I get a fair chance like every other Lady in waiting." She squeezed my dick again and I could only moan._

 _End of Flashback_

That shouldn't really be much of a difference in what we do, just without the latex and all. Her full name is Lady Caitlyn Wilde. Yes with the 'e' on the last, her family calls her Kitty and we sort of made "acquaintances" in basically the same manner, her suddenly pulling me in a closet of sorts and we'd fuck off the night.

I could count off the number of times we did it on the bed….zero. I might actually think she has a thing with closets.

After I was released from the claws of that woman I allowed myself to visit around the town close to the castle (of course after I made myself more presentable) I ran into another one that wasn't much of a friend but an actual stranger.

 _Flashback_

 _I was once again pulled by a harsh hand but this time I wasn't as comfortable as I felt when it happened within the castle. Pulling the attacker's arm and twisting it to their back, I pushed them hard against the brick wall._

" _Ohh, they probably should have warned me you were a rough one." The attacker, who I can now see is a woman, says. I loosen my grip on her arm a bit._

" _You're lucky I don't have any of my guards with me or you'd be in the dungeon by now."_

 _I see her smirk but before I could react she has turned the situation around with me being pushed up against the wall facing her and both my wrists pinned above my head._

" _Hello your Majesty, I heard the announcement of the game." She whispered in my ear and nibble on the edge. "I'm Cassandra Juliet, second daughter of Lord Julius of Gaius." I've heard of said place before and said King, they're known to be rather 'promiscuous' in many things._

" _W-Well, I'm glad to be of y-your acquaint-acquaintance." Why must they always grope me at once?_

" _Let's cut the chase. Shall we do it in your palace?" I could only whimper in response. "Palace it is."_

 _End of Flashback_

I was surprised to see her whole family in the Great Hall. Apparently the guards were searching for me by order of Blaine and when I got there he was entertaining the guests. He had a strained smile on his face but the King couldn't tell and proceeded to introduce his daughters; _Olivia Julie_ , the eldest _Florence Jesseca,_ the third daughter _,_ the youngestMichelle or _Mei-Mei_ as called by her father.

He was glad one of his daughters, Cassandra July or Cassie, had already made my acquaintance. Oh how I wish he knew how acquainted they were with my dick.

It was quite the sex I must say, I never thought my piano could actually hold us both but I'm glad it did. Of course I came in her since she was here for that, I think her father thought it'd be good if they made good impressions on me first. The third one, Jessie, didn't make such a good one with all her sexual innuendos she made during our conversations in the armory room. I'll never look at my great grandfather's collection of satchel in that glass case the same way. Their oldest sister almost got me. She was polite, well-versed and beautiful just like her sisters but, it seemed just like her sisters, she was a sex fiend as well. They wore me out for the better of the afternoon.

I've retreated back to my room to catch my breath literally and figuratively, I just wanted to sleep until there was a knock on my door.

" _Oh God, I don't think I could keep up with all these."_

"Hello, my darling." A well-fashioned and beautifully crowned man stands at my doorway, one hand on the hip and the other fashionably hanging in the air.

"Kurt!" I instantly engulf him in a hug. Kurt is one of my best friends, he is the royal son of King Burt, who has remarried and is now wed to Lady Carole, who has a son named Finn.

"I am happy to see you, too, but you are ruining my new bedazzled coat." I step back to see his maroon colored coat, outlined by probably one of the most expensive silk and covered in the blinding glittering of mini-diamonds.

"Wow," I say as I have no other words to actually say. And people think I'm bedazzled because of my room.

"Exactly what I said, but there were some curse words around it." I turn my head to the woman behind my best friend that I didn't notice before. She smirks at me finally noticing her. " Hello, Lord Rachel."

"Santana."

She rolls her eyes, "Oh, so I'm just Santana while all the others are Lady-Fuck-Me-Now's?" I walk up to her and take her in a hug.

"I'm glad to see you, too." I say with a smile on my face and give her a tight hug.

These two have been my best friends for as long as I can remember. Santana and I didn't get along at first but after defending me and threatening Prince Brody because of what he said about my genitalia things got better and now I'm just used to her unruly mouth.

Dinner was quite eventful, with Kurt and Blaine flirting with each other, Santana and Cassie making snide comments about each other and the two sisters flirting with me.

I had King July and his daughters sleep in the West wing chambers, far from me in northern east room.

Kurt and Santana already knew where they were supposed to settle in for the night so when I got out of my bath and into my room, naked, I was surprised to hear a voice.

"Ohh la-la, Lord Rachel Berry in all her naked glory."

"Santana! What are you doing here?!" I scrambled to grab a robe from my closet.

"Oh please, it's not like I haven't seen that and those before." She rolled her eyes at me. True, we've seen each other naked but that was when we were 12 and that was 14 years ago!

Santana has really grown into her body. Now that I mention it, I'm actually staring at her silk-robed body, which isn't really hiding much since it's so thin.

"Wh-what are you doing here San?"

"You know I always knew you were a stud," she said slowly walking towards me. I can't help but be captivated by her swaying hips. "But I didn't think you'd go impregnating all those women."

"I-I don't- i'm-"

"What Rae? Aren't you usually so articulate?" When did she get so close to me?

"I've seen the way you've been looking at me lately Rae. Should such lustful eyes be thrown to your best friend?" Her finger traced my jaw. God she has some pretty sharp fingernails.

"Santana, no." I grab her other hand that was teasing around near my penis. "I don't want to ruin our friendship just because of this-this stupid game!"

"But I want you Rae." Her voice was so pure, I looked straight in her eyes.

I open and close my mouth to reply to her but I come up with nothing.

I let her lead us to the bed, which is actually covered in rose petals.

"I remembered you saying I couldn't be romantic even if I wanted to, so." She shrugged and I had to chuckle. She smiled back at me and she leaned in close, tilting her head when she got closer.

"Santana, you're a really good friend of mine." I whispered, before her lips could fully touch mine.

"Mine, too." She said and crashed our lips together.

Her lips moved swiftly against mine. She captured my bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth, making me moan.

"Mmmm...Santana. Amazing."

She simply smirked and had us fall unto the bed. Her on her back and me straddling her.

"Why don't you try my girls out?" Her voice was definitely huskier than the ordinary and fuck I've always loved her tits.

I moved up her body, until I was straddling her torso. My dick perfectly aligned in-between her breasts. But first.

"Suck me." I lift her head and move forward a bit more. She took the head in immediately and sucked the pre-cum that had started to leak. "Mmm." I pull on her head harder and she starts taking more of my length.

I thrust my hips faster, her only taking in half of me still. I reluctantly stop her and pull out of her glorious mouth.

"Don't want to cum yet."

"I thought you had better stamina than that Rae." She says with a smug look.

I pull her head back by her hair, making her really look up at me. "You think you're worthy to drink my semen? Is that it Sannie?"

She moans.

"You'd be lucky if I came in your mouth." I move myself again and straddle her around her torso. I settle my dick between the called of her breasts. I pinch her erect nipple just to hear her moan again and start thrusting at a quick pace.

"Ohh...mmmm..."

I can feel her lower body jump a bit. Like she's trying to find friction. She must be so turned on. Her breasts feel amazing and they're like perfect for my dick.

I can feel her nails scratch my thighs and her hips are now humping air. I lose my rhythm when she took a lick to yhe head of my cock.

I look down at her, her eyes have an evil-like glint as she sucks the tip.

"Deus...you want to take my cum so badly?" She let go of my cock with a pop.

"Yesss, I want to swallow your precious baby-maker, Rae."

I move myself to the side and she has a questioning look.

"You want to take my cum?" I raise one eyebrow and she quickly moves on her knees and lowers her mouth to my cock.

She sucks at the tip, her left hand pumping my shaft. She teases the slit of my cock, pushing in her tongue against it. I groan and put my hand on her hair. Pushing her head lower, making her take more of my dick inside her mouth.

I look at her and she's staring up at me as she bobs her head up and down, fast, hollowing her cheeks when she pulls up. Then she stops. Taking in a breathe through her nose she slowly lowers her head, she gags when my tip reaches the back of her throat.

"Ohh...fuck!" The ripples made me grab her with both hands and I pushed her all the way down.

"Shit! Santana, oh...that feels good." Her nails dig into my thigh as she breathes through her nose harshly. She starts to swallow around me and I give small thrusts against her mouth. She taps me on the thigh and I release her.

She is swallowing air in big gulps but soon get back to swallowing my dick. I start thrusting against her face, grinding my dick on the roof of her mouth as her eyes roll back.

"Yeah? Do you like that Sannie? Do you like sucking my dick like a common whore?" I gave a particularly hard thrust and she moaned around my cock.

She deep-throated my cock again, massaging it with her throat muscles. I'm so close and then she starts humming a fucking tune.

"Fuck! I'm...i'm gonna cum! San fucking swallow it!" I pulled out once more and thrust in, erupting directly down her throat. She tries to swallow quickly but some have escaped her mouth dribble down her throat.

"Ohhh...nng, drink it up." I pull out half-way and pump my dick, pushing out all my cum. "Show me," I pant.

She opens her mouth and I could see my sticky white cum all around her mouth.

"Swallow." I hear the audible gulp as she does. "Come here." My dick is still hard, I lay down on the bed and she crawls over to me. Her upper body laying on top of mine, so our breasts are smashed against each other. She straddles one of my legs and guide her mouth towards mine.

Tasting myself, our tongues duel with each other. I bite on her bottom lip and she groans.

"I want you to take me Rae. Impregnate me."

* * *

 **I'll have the next part, which is the impregnation scene, up soon.**

 **I do hope you all liked this and leave a review. Please.  
**

 **Also, this will be a Faberry story. For those hoping for other pairings. I guess you'll just go, huh ._.)  
** **Also sorry if it seems as though there are some emotions going on here, with Brittany and Rachel and now Santana and Rachel.**


	4. Chapter 4

**yeah...hey.**

* * *

I move Santana to get on all fours. She seems hesitant in the position but I quickly ease her fears.

"Trust me," I say in a husky voice I feel the shiver in her body and she nods. I move my hands up and down her body, "Such a sexy Latina."

I cup her breasts, tenderly at first, my thumbs circling her nipples. Then I'm groping her full breasts and pulling on her hardened nipples.

"Moan for me Santana." And she does, but I know I can make it louder. I stroke my hardened cock, then move it up and down her slick slit.

"Rachel," she begs, moving her hips, trying to catch me.

"Shh, in time." I continue playing with her right breast, my cock circling her clit then teasing her entrance.

"Rachel! I need you inside!" I smirk and thrust all the way in. I moan with how tight her pussy chokes me.

"A-Are you alright?" I ask her when I noticed how hard her grip on my satin sheet is.

"Yes," she breathe out, "You're just so big," It's like she's having a hard time breathing just because of my dick. "The biggest. You're filling me so good," she moans.

I smirk and begin to pull out, her pussy lips trying to pull me back in. I slam back inside the force strong enough to leave her breathless. I do it again, the slow rhythm soon quickened.

"Ohh...Rachel! Yesss!"

"Tell me how you feel." I gasp when she clenched around me.

"So full...you're reaching so far inside me."

"This is the magic of this position, Hermosa."

"Rachel, I've never felt this good! You're throbbing cock-mmm- reaching places I didn't-ohhh- think existed."

"Your pussy is soaking San," I say as I stare at my cock spearing her, glistening with her girl cum every time it came out. I stop thrusting and she ruts her ass back to fuck herself. "That's it, fuck yourself like a common whore Santana! Work for my semen. You wanna get pregnant?"

She just moaned as her as she worked to thrust back. Impaling herself on my dick.

"Answer to your Lord!" I slap her ass.

"Yes! I want to carry your child my Lord!"

"Then cum." I start thrusting again this time I play with her clitoris, rubbing it in circles with a pinch Santana came, screaming my name into the night. "We're not done." I pant.

I grab her hips and pull her towards me as I push in, I feel like I've reached even deeper into her, I rotate my hips.

"Nnng..OH! Do that again!" Perhaps listening to Ms. Holliday discuss the anatomy of women was not as bad as it was, awkward, but now I am rather thankful because Santana has surely woken the whole castle by now with her pleasured screams.

"You will scream my name when I climax." I am barely pulling out, just shallowly thrusting deep inside her. "Cum for me Santana. Scream my name!" I keep one hand on her waist, my grip tight, and the other on her shoulder pulling her against me. Our bodies smacking against each other a loud echo in my ears.

"I am almost...Rach- RACHEL!" Her body bows like a taut arrow, her pussy is clenching so hard I can hardly move and soon her releases the tension and along with it her cum. "RACHEEEL!"

The feeling of her cum splashing against me send me over the edge. "SANTANA!"

I pull her hard, making sure I reach as deep as I can as I release my sperm, her walls milking me until I'm empty.

Her upper body had long fallen on the bed, her forehead against her left arm. We are both breathing heavily. I finally gather the strength to pull out.

I lay beside her, closing my eyes once I'm not breathing that deeply anymore. I feel her hand on my penis. She moves her hand up and down, I get hard again.

"We're not done yet," she climbed on top of me, her pussy sliding against my cock, our combined cum soaking it.

Damn, she looks sexy with her hair framing her face and those red, swollen lips, her voice huskier than normal because of her screams.

She lines herself up with my dick , slowly lowering herself, I moan as I'm surrounded by her heat again.

"We're not stopping until I feel you've gotten me pregnant." She starts moving up and down. I could only moan.

* * *

"I'll see you soon Lord Rachel." Blaine and I waved off Lady Santana and Duke Kurt until their carriage was no longer in sight.

"Well," Blaine turned to me, "you look.."

"Do not start." I glared at him.

"I was simply going to say that I like your new hairstyle."

I groaned and fixed down my hair, "Santana kept me up all night, we didn't sleep until the break of dawn."

"So I heard." Blaine deadpanned.

"I would apologize but whose idea was this?" I kept my glare at my friend then sighed. "Let us just get back in the castle to replenish our energy."

"That will have to wait, Lord Russell Fabray will be coming soon with his wife and daughter."

"Doesn't he have two daughters?" We proceeded to the royal dining room.

"Yes, the eldest one got married to a man from overseas." The maids served the food, Sir Schuester joining us after everything has been laid out.

"Good morning," he said awkwardly. If this is what happens to the men in the council then I'm glad. Payback.

"Good morning Schue, I trust you had a good night?"

"Yes, Lord Rachel...quite the night..." He finished off quietly and I couldn't help but smirk a bit.

"Lord Rachel," Blaine addresses me properly whenever any of the councils are here. "Lord Fabray will be coming some time later in the afternoon. We'll have the royal guest room prepared and of course the welcoming party later in the night."

"Welcoming party? How did I not know of this?" I almost raised my voice. They did not tell me of any party being held.

"It is for the Lords, Ladies, Dukes and Duchess alike that have come to our kingdom to...participate in this contest."

"No worries my Lord, everything is being prepared as we speak."

"Alright, but why was I not informed beforehand?" I glare at him and Schuester.

"You were rather "busy" and we couldn't possibly disturb you." Blaine explained.

"Fair enough. Is that all you've forgotten to tell me?"

"Yes my Lord. We do apologize." Blaine spoke.

I finished my meal quickly and retreated to my bedroom to rest even if only for a few minutes. Who knew Santana was such a minx in bed, who am I kidding she is such a minx.

* * *

"Mmmhm?" My dick feels great.

"Nice nap Lord Rachel?"

"Quinn-nng!" She gripped me by the base all of a sudden. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Did you not know we were coming?" She raised that perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Wait..if she's here...Crap!

"I overslept." My breathing was starting to get uneven she's still rubbing me gently.

"I know, Sir Anderson was about to come get you but I insisted I do it myself." I sat up and she leaned close to me. "I missed you." She captured my lips. Hers are so soft, and they taste like cherry.

"I have, too. But I need to greet your father properly." I'm so close.

"With this hard-on?" She smirked and played with the opening with her thumb.

"Uggh! Nng...no, of course not. You must help me remove it." I smile at her. "You are the cause of it."

"I heard you moan my name." She smiled back and leaned her head down taking in the head of my cock.

"Ohh...yesss," she does this thing with her tongue where it coils around the edge of my glans then dip into the slit. "By God! You are amazing Lady Q!"

She bobbed her head up and down, the rest she can't take, she strokes with her hand.

"I'm going to cum." I thread my fingers through her silky blonde hair and pull on them but not too hard.

"Mmm! Come inside my mouth," she spoke then went back to work, sucking even harder and going as far down as she can, her throat convulsed when I tapped the back of her throat.

"I'm gonna-I'm cumming!" My hips rise up from the bed as I thrust into her mouth. Spurts of my semen hitting the back of her throat.

There's so much of my semen even after all the fucking Santana and I did. I could hear her gulping it all down.

"That was wonderful..." I slowly release her head and she comes up and kiss me.

"It'll be even more wonderful when you cum inside my pussy." I moan.

"Using such a word, Lady Quinn, tsk-tsk…What would your father think?" I smirk, her father can be such a prude yet they are here today.

"He'll just have to deal with it." She leans in and I taste myself on her as her tongue tangles with mine.

"Lord Rachel! Lady Quinn!"

"We'll be out soon," she said and pecked me one last time. "I've already laid out some clothes, I shall see you soon my Lord." Her smile is so perfect.

* * *

 **So, review...please :3  
how was the sex? Good? Okay? Meh? Can be Better? Tell me. ^^  
**


End file.
